Mandalay
Mandalay (マンダレー Mandarē), originally born as Mashita Oni-Myan (鬼ミャン ました Oni-Myan Mashita) is a protagonist of Underworld Boogaloo. Her stand was Blue Moonlight, but she eventually switched to using Ophiuchus. Mandalay's music theme is Pulse-Pounding Battle by Playing For Formosa. This theme plays whenever Mandalay comes up with the winning tactic that defeats her enemy. Appearance Mandalay is a hafu, her father being of Japanese descent and her mother being of Burmese descent. She is slightly taller than average with a slender build. Both her eyes and her hair are rather unique: her eyes have black irises with white pupils while a lock of her hair looks like the edge of a katana. Mandalay's typical attire consists of a brown and white kendogi, but she is seen wear other colored kendogis. Personality Mandalay is a calm, intelligent, and confident individual. She is often seen as a typical "Mary Sue," being a capable enough Stand Fighter to end her rounds within half a minute while having a composed look on her face. However, she lacks tact, often speaking her mind when she feels it is right. Mandalay is extremely intelligent. She's not only smart academically but also smart on the battlefield. Although she lacks the curiosity to learn about the things around her, she has the inherent ability to observe, calculate, and infer at speeds faster than a calculator. Additionally, she does not just observe her opponent's stand's abilities and makes her attacks counter; she is not afraid to read her opponent's personality and go for a low blow by saying dealing a personal insult. However, above all of this, Mandalay enjoys practicing her art of Samurai the most. She has learned every sword form from her grandparents, and the art of the Samurai is the sole thing she is interested in. Furthermore, she has an obsession about her father's stand-sword, Ophiuchus, as she is willing to go to the ends of the earth to retrieve this blade. However, she is not very street-smart. Her dialogue is awkward, wordy, and arrogant, leading her into unsavory situations. Mandalay never visibly loses her temper, and she is quite ruthless. She's the type of person to rage internally, while coolly goring her opponents with a smile on her face. Additionally, she is willing to sacrifice both friends and foes alike as stepping stones to win. She is willing to kill an opponent if it is more convenient for her, which garners a bad reputation. Furthermore, because she speaks her mind and lacks tact, she often claims that she will win a match before beginning it, and most of the time, she's right. However, this habit often worsens her reputation even more. The final nail in her reputation coffin is that she hates being ordered around by her superiors, and she often gives them a cold stare if they give her too many orders. Aside from not showing anger, Mandalay also bottles up other emotions such as sadness and happiness; these emotions often burst out in large meltdowns that leave her mentally unable to fight for the rest of the day. Regarding her fighting style, Mandalay prefers quick, precise strikes that can incapacitate the opponent within a few seconds, and her stand manifests in a similar way. She also is intuitive about using her stand. Unlike most stand users, she uses a weapon alongside her own stand. She has trained for a long time while using both her stand and her sword at the same time, a feat that is extremely tough as summoning a stand on its own takes enough mental strain on its own. Despite being willing to sacrifice her friends, she still keeps a few close friends because she sees them as a "tactical advantage." She believes that it is useful to have a group of stand users that are willing to protect her, and that is the reason why she makes friends. However, throughout the events of Underworld Boogaloo, she eventually learns what is wrong with her thinking, but before she can fix herself, she wins the tournament and enters a deep state of depression when she loses all of her friends. Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Blue Moonlight Blue Moonlight is a stand Mandalay acquired at birth. She has known about its existence for as long as she could remember, as it appeared when she needed help in the smallest of things. Usually, though, it appeared when she was practicing her sword form, where it would correct her mistakes. It is a long-ranged stand that provides suppressive fire to Mandalay's sword attacks. Mandalay herself is one of the few people capable of using a weapon to compliment her stand's abilities, and Blue Moonlight acts as the perfect puzzle piece: a ranged boost to her close-ranged attacks. Thus, Blue Moonlight can be considered to be opposite to Mandalay in some ways: Mandalay is a woman while Blue Moonlight looks like a man, Mandalay is a close-ranged fighter while Blue Moonlight is a long-ranged stand, and Mandalay hates being ordered around while Blue Moonlight is one of the most obeying stands in the series, not only listening to Mandalay but also helping her. Blue Moonlight itself is a light fighter that moves and shoots quickly and silently. It is also rather precise, having an error radius of just five millimeters. Additionally, it can telekinetically manipulate its own arrows once they are shot, making it even more precise. If given the opportunity it can kill three normal humans with a single arrow. However, it lacks in destructive power, meaning that most enemy stands and stand auras can deflect or take on arrows without a problem. Personal Intelligence Mandalay is not only intelligent in terms of battle but also in terms of academics. She is aware of many different types of stands, fighting styles, and tactics, but she also can calculate at a computer-like speed. Her stand's rather vanilla abilities are complemented by her exquisite swordplay, allowing her to create uniquely powerful combination attacks that involve both sword strikes and arrow shots. She is extremely observant and absorbent; she can quickly observe a Stand fighting match and ascertain her opponent's personality, physical ability, and stand in a glance, and she will retain that information and formulate a countering tactic in an equally short time. This tactic can include both her sword strike and her stand's arrow shots, yet it can also include slander to hurt the opponent's feelings or use body blows. However, she will not stoop low enough to use her surroundings, as she sees it as a break in the honor code of her Samurai-ism, but she is intelligent enough to form a tactic that only requires her weapons and her voice to defeat her enemy. Swordsmanship As a Samurai who is taught how to use both a bow and a sword, Mandalay is both a capable swordswoman and a capable bowwoman. These abilities manifest in her stand, too. However, she is better at using the sword, while her stand is better at using the bow. Swordplay is such a natural art to her that she can consciously use both her stand while fighting with her sword. History Past Mandalay's parents met in Myanmar. Her father, Heishi Oni-Myan, was a soldier for the SKJ Alliance. While sent to Myanmar, now conquered by the Indian Empire, he fell in love with a woman there, defected from the army, and changed his last name to Oni-Myan. However, he died in the process, leaving only his sword and a broken family as legacies. Mandalay, born as Mashita Oni-Myan, lived a rather uneventful life with her mother. Her mother had some ties to the Higashikata Family, allowing her, her mother, and her grandparents to move back to Japan live a decent life. Due to her astounding intellect, she was enrolled in a school meant for gifted students. At around this time, her mother told her about her father's lost sword. Mashita then vowed to retrieve the sword and give her father a proper burial. Aside from learning academics in school, she also learned the art of the Samurai from her father as a side hobby that she thoroughly enjoyed. She graduated from school in eleventh grade, choosing to enter a college a year in advance. The college she chose, the Lucky Shore college, one of the greatest colleges in the Indian Empire, pursuing degrees in both biology and chemistry. However, halfway through her second year, her close friend was murdered in a gruesome manner. Due to her unique way of bottling up emotions; her cold, ruthless demeanor; and her close relation to the victim, who was her friend, she was the primary suspect. Although the case turned out inconclusive, Mashita was expelled from her college because of the rumors and suspicions that were associated with her. In order to escape the threats from the victim's family and friends, Mashita Oni-Myan changed her name to simply Mandalay, naming herself after a Burmese city due to her being half-Burmese. Having been expelled from college with no achievements to her name, she applied to a theater, the Sugar Walls theater, to perform a special "Samurai" act. It was at this time where Dorado Brando, a member of the Brando Familia and a patron interested in her show, told her about a Stand fighter who wielded a "cursed" sword called Ophiuchus that is rumored to allow the user to cut anything and that it was found among the corpses of a bunch of soldiers in northern Myanmar. Realizing that this sword is most likely her father's, she vowed to somehow retrieve it to honor his sacrifice. Dorado Brando then decided to sponsor her as a Stand fighter for the Grand Tourney, finding the art of the Samurai to be intriguing and having interest in Ophiuchus. Grand Tourney Cursed Zodiac Neo-Kars Trivia * Mandalay's name was originally just going to be Mashita, but YuveYu thought this name was too boring. * The "Oni-Myan" in Mashita Oni-Myan, Mandalay's original name, was derived from Oni-Myanmā, which means "Demon of Myanmar." * Both Mandalay and Yangon are both large cities in the country of Myanmar. * Mandalay's appearance is based on that of Zanki Kiguchi's from Katanagatari. * Though you can't usually see them, Mandalay is wearing the earrings made from her father's ashes. Category:Stand Users Category:Stand Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu Category:A Soldier's Side-Story